


Sweet

by giantessmess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Pre-relationship. Cat's awful mother has succeeded in getting Cat to agree to a blind date. And Kara can barely contain her jealousy.





	

Kara had broken another stapler. That made three in one day. She looked down at the crumpled plastic in her hands, and felt like an idiot. She had no right to get so angry. But knowing that didn’t make the feeling go away. Cat called her in again, and she rushed to hand her an aspirin. Cat swallowed it down with the water Kara hurriedly provided, and winced.

“Make sure you have an appointment with my therapist locked-in for the morning. It better not be after eight.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“And I am leaving no later than five today,” she sighed, looking irritated. “If you must reach me, I’ll be at _Julianna’s_. And no, not my idea. So don’t get any crazy notions into your head of booking me reservations there in the future.”

Kara smiled before she could stop herself, trying to imagine Cat at that simple downtown Italian restaurant. But Cat shot her a withering glare.

“I want a car booked to pick me up at five-forty-five,” she said. “I will not tolerate any incompetence in that task.”

“Of course…” Kara took a breath, but stopped herself from continuing. Cat seemed to pick up on it easily.

“Oh _what_ , Kiera?”

“It’s just…your mother…” 

“Is not a topic a wish to discuss with you.”

“I know…but.”

“Why are you still standing there?”

Kara jumped to attention and darted back to her desk. She hated how much Cat was able to get to her. Was frustrated at how flustered she still got, how easily that woman could get under her skin. Months ago, when she finally met Cat’s mother and was subjected to the cruel barrage of comments, she started to wonder if what she had with Cat was somehow a warped mother-daughter relationship. Thought maybe that was the only way Cat could relate to a subordinate who was female. Or perhaps all women. But then Cat had changed clothes during a work-day, returned to the office dressed for some benefit. Her back exposed. Kara had trailed her eyes all the way down, hungry all of a sudden. Thinking of the skin with a lick of her lips, idly imagining running her hands over it. Until she realised she had been caught staring, and she gawped up at Cat in horror, stumbling backwards and muttering something incoherent about forgetting to send an email.

Cat didn’t date, not seriously. She had men on her arm at events, but rolled her eyes at the idea of them when barking out instructions to Kara. It didn’t make it easier. And Kara knew she had no right. Not then, and not tonight. She shouldn’t be pushing down rising fury that Cat would willingly submit to a blind date set up by her awful mother.  
Kara supposed it would have to be enough that Cat was only going for forty five minutes. Half an hour, really, considering how long it would take her driver to deliver her to the restaurant. Fifteen if there was bad traffic. But she was still going.

“Oh get that look off your face, Kiera.”

Kara blinked up. Cat was standing over her desk, arms crossed.

“Do I need to call you again, or are you going to daydream away the afternoon? Chop-chop.”

Kara scrambled to follow her back into the office. Cat made a beeline for her drinks, and turned around to face her. Drinking leisurely. It was only a few minutes to five.

“Miss Grant…”

“Go on,” Cat sighed, looking put-upon. “Say it.”

Kara stared at her.

“You want me to…”

“Say whatever it is that will stop you looking like a wounded puppy,” Cat gestured with her drink, walking to her couch and perching on it daintily. She kicked off her heels, and Kara found her staring getting worse as she ran her eyes up the length of Cat’s leg.

“Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widened, she shook her head at the sound of her name. Pronounced correctly. She might just start to hyperventilate.

“Sit,’ Cat said. “Do I look like I bite?’

“Miss Grant, I—”

“Sit.”

Kara did as she was told. But she felt awkward. She rested her hands on her legs, trying not to do something, say something that would surely get her fired.

“I’m not completely blind, you know,” Cat mused. “I can recognize a crush when I see one.”

“A….crush?”

She looked at Cat in horror, and Cat smirked, like she was enjoying the attention.

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed. You’re only human, after all.”

“I…yes…” Kara stuttered, dreading where this was going. It was like rolling downhill with no breaks.

“But I hope that now I have addressed it, you can quietly get over…whatever it is…” she smiled. “I can’t have you mooning over me just because I happen to be indulging my mother’s ridiculous fantasy that she knows me. That it is anything but inappropriate for her to have any say in who I date.”

Kara knew she should be reeling at the fact that Cat was talking, actually giving a detailed explanation of her mother, of that man she was about to go meet. But she was stuck on her word choice, and found the anger boiling over before she could stop it.

“I am not _mooning_ …” she glared at Cat. “You don’t get to sit there, telling me what it is I feel, and then mock me for it.”

“I’m not mocking you, darling,” Cat said. “It’s sweet, really. Do I sound anything but flattered?”

Kara was gripping her hands into fists.

“You….you…” she glared, and stood, starting to pace. “It isn’t _sweet_.”

Cat smiled, seemingly amused by this outburst, she sat forward, ice tinkling in her glass.

“Oh?” she eyed Kara up and down then, like she was taking in every detail of her body. Kara felt like she was on fire. And then Cat licked her lips, and Kara couldn’t look away. She wondered if Cat was even aware, if it was a purely unconscious action. “Not sweet. What is it then? Are you about to surprise me?”

Kara had stopped thinking clearly. That was the only explanation. She moved quickly, pulling Cat up by her free hand. Cat let out a gasp, her eyes widening. She dropped her drink, but even that didn’t seem to register for the both of them. Kara was kissing her, their bodies flush. Cat opened her mouth, letting Kara's tongue gain entrance as they breathed desperately into each other for what seemed like forever. That was, until Cat yanked Kara back with her, and they were both on the couch. Kara pressed against Cat, her knee finding its way between Cat's legs. She kissed down Cat's throat, pulling at her shirt until she got her hands on Cat's breasts, encased in a delicate lace bra. 

“Oh,” Cat gasped. "Oh _God_."

And that sound seemed to break the spell. Kara stumbled away, her eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry….Miss Grant, I…”

They were both gasping, eyes locked. If the phone hadn’t started persistently trilling, they might have stayed there forever. Kara vaguely got the sense that it had been ringing awhile, but for some reason all her senses had been blunted, narrowed in focus until that moment. It all came back to her and she rushed to answer it. The driver. He had been waiting for some time. It was five-twenty. Wait, how had that happened? She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten. She thanked him and hung up.

“Miss Grant,” she said. “You’re going to be late for your dinner. The driver is just downstairs, so if you…”

“Kara.”

“I can change the pick-up time to after six….”

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat snapped.

Kara looked at her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, stop apologizing. I liked it better when you were mad.”

“Your date.”

“Jesus,” Cat snapped. “Forget the date.”

Kara narrowed her eyes.

“What happened to _it is just a crush, Oh, I’m flattered_ …”

“If you’re going to throw every cruel and pointless thing I’ve said in my face we’ll be here all night.” Cat shrugged one shoulder. "Not that I mind."

Kara smiled, but she crossed her arms, feeling too vulnerable with Cat looking at her like that.

“I’m still sorry, someone could have seen—”

“Oh, please,” Cat smirked. “It’s after five, there’s hardly anybody left. And nobody really looks in here. I think they’re afraid they’ll meet my eyes and turn to stone.”

“I look,” Kara said.

“Yes,” Cat smiled. “You do.”

“So…um…should I call your date and cancel?”

Cat waved her hand dismissively. 

“If you must. Although a no-show will infuriate my mother more.”

“And dating your assistant will, what? Give her a coronary?”

“Mmmmmm.” Cat pondered, looking a little too gleeful at the prospect. 

“Is that what we’re doing?” Kara ventured. 

Cat rolled her eyes.

“Dating?” Cat mused, with studied indifference. “And here I thought we were starting a book club. That whole scene felt very Sarah Waters to me.”

Kara crossed her arms, staring gamely back at Cat who tried to look put-upon by her scrutiny, but whose smile was making that impossible. 

“Well?” Cat said, after a moment. “By all means. Make the call. Chop-chop.”

Kara grinned and began to dial the number of the poor schmuck. She really couldn’t remember a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Pre relationship supercat : Cat's mother is trying to set her up and Kara doesn't like it."
> 
> Took me awhile to make the ending feel more like an ending, but now 'finished'. Hooray for me. 
> 
> Side-note. editing an intense make-out scene while sitting in a public library is...interesting.


End file.
